


You, It's You

by Sakamichi



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Short Chapters, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/Sakamichi
Summary: They both just want to win the competition. There's no time for soulmates, really.





	1. Chapter 1

The deal was just this: he’d have to join Hyeob in the show, get a (small, but still) chance to gain popularity, and then debut. Either that or he gets on Mnet’s bad side and be evil-edited and lose a lot of career opportunities, but Park Jihoon was a professional – he knows he’ll just have to avoid giving the editors bad content they wanted. There was also the possibility that he’ll just float around in the show and never get attention and disappear, eliminated, with no gains nor losses. Whatever happens next, Jihoon thought, Hyeob is buying him spicy rice cake.

 

So there was that. Except as soon as he entered the first filming location together with his label-mates, he’d felt uneasy. He wasn’t sure what caused it, he tried not to eat too much before filming, he had practiced a lot and slept properly, but there was still that uncomfortable twist of _something_ inside him. It was there, but he decided not to pay it too much attention as Maroo Entertainment trainees were called in to finally film what would be their first appearance in the show.

 

Jihoon was nervous, of course. Sure, he initially joined without much motives, but a reality survival show like Produce 101 was big and being a big show means audience, and in the end his future will depend in every second he’ll be on screen. It was an understatement to say that he was internally shaking as he sat at the 37th seat in the middle of his two company friends. Giving smiles and peace signs at the camera was a good cover-up, he wasn’t a child actor for nothing.

 

The uneasy feeling resurfaced again after a few minutes tho, as the screen changed from showing Maroo Entertainment trainees’ predicted ranks into the logo of a company he hasn’t heard before.

 

“Oh! Cre.Ker,” Jongyeon said, catching Jihoon’s attention away from the screen.

 

“You know this company?” He whispered, not wanting the cameras to notice.

 

“Loen’s subcompany,” he heard someone from Starship comment, and he wonders how he had never heard of them before.

 

If Jihoon was uneasy before then his mind was already completely blank the moment he saw the Cre.Ker trainee enter the studio. Maybe his brain was already melting too as the guy in red jacket went up the stairs and stopped at the rank 3 seat. He gulped, forcing himself to calm down and ignore the pig snout tattoo on his lower back starting to itch.

 

He can’t possibly meet his soulmate on this damn hell of a show. It’s just not realistic.

 

The filming went on for hours and he had manage to ignore the funny feeling in his stomach by avoiding looking behind him, avoiding looking at _that_ trainee, up until he was to perform and had been graded a C.

 

A C was fine for someone like him with no real goals in the competition yet. It wasn’t too great nor was it too embarrassing, Jihoon was content for now. The Cre.Ker trainee though, _Joo Haknyeon_ , he recalled, was the last trainee to perform out of all the trainees. Filming had been going for around 20 hours and most of them just wanted to sleep already, but when Haknyeon appeared in front he knew he had to watch.

 

Haknyeon’s audition was… _painful_ to watch. Jihoon would call it bad but honestly it was just simply cringe-y. The b-boy looked clean but that’s it. He wasn’t impressed, and he’s clearly showing it with a frown in his face. _Too much for someone who looks handsome and from quite a big company_ , he thought. He ignores that part in his brain defending Haknyeon with “ _… it’s the bad music choice_ ”.

 

Haknyeon got an F, and Jihoon tried not to look in sympathy to the dejected boy as he climbed back up to his 3rd place seat.

 

-

 

The next time Jihoon sees him was during the first day of training for the Pick Me choreo, in which trainees from all different classes was taught of the point dance at the same time. He was a dancer himself but admittedly, the choreography was difficult and he found himself struggling a bit. He wasn’t doing as bad as most of the other trainees though, and by then he’s eyeing a higher rank to get into. He wasn’t exactly goal-less in the show anymore.

 

Haknyeon still catches his eye from time to time. The other trainee wasn’t doing so bad too, even if he’s in the lowest rank. Jihoon stopped himself, again, from being distracted by the other’s physical presence. He didn’t understand why he kept looking over at the F class.

 

-

 

Haknyeon was aware of that one Maroo trainee promoted to B class, of course, he wasn’t as ignorant and clueless as he’d shown himself to be. He noticed he was being constantly watched for some reason, but for what reason was, he didn’t know.

 

He ignored most of it, though. He wanted to get into at least D class, so he focused on training. Never mind the two short red and neon green lines tattooed on his lower back which had been itching a lot these days.


	2. Chapter 2

It was funny how fate or whatever _it_ or _who_ or whatever is out there works. One day Park Jihoon was a regular unknown idol trainee from an equally unknown entertainment company, the next day he wakes up as an internet viral dude who winked at the first ever Produce 101 Season 2 promotional video.

 

_WinkNam,_ they started calling him. One day he was Park Jihoon, the next day he’d lost his identity and became The Wink Boy.

 

He should be thankful.

 

After the Pick Me video got released, a few other trainees along with him started gaining huge attention. Lee Daehwi, the center, of course. Jang Moonbok, because, _of course_ . Joo Haknyeon ( _that F guy he couldn’t stop looking at whenever they’re in the same room or studio god damn it_ ), with his bright smile had captured the national producers’ eyes, too. And a lot more actually, but he couldn’t recall the others now that he was thinking of Joo Haknyeon again.

 

“Stop,” he tells himself sometimes. “Stop, you’ve never even actually talked to the guy.”

 

(But Park Jihoon, _The Wink Boy_ himself, knows Haknyeon is from Jeju Island and that his family owns a pig farm and he brought an actual piggy plushie to the show and the way he talks is cute and -- yes, he doesn’t know how many times he’d watched that introduction video by now.)

 

He wasn’t slow. He knew, that his soulmate tattoo and Haknyeon’s interesting hobby and him being unable to figure out why he’s very interested with the other, he knew that all of those must mean something. It was kind of difficult to deal with all of those on his own, though. They were both in the middle of a harsh reality survival show, with almost 100 boys, and maybe there wouldn’t even be a chance for them to interact with each other.

 

Not until Lee Daehwi. This cunning, strange, and daring Lee Daehwi, who first built the bridge between the two.

 

-

 

_Chingu_.

 

The first time Jihoon actually heard Haknyeon’s voice (the real one, not from the _kul kul kul_ song he invented) they were assigning positions for the cover mission. Haknyeon had called him _chingu_ , a _friend born from the same year_ , and he completely forgot about that part and he’d briefly wondered why Haknyeon knew that fact despite that meeting being their first.

 

That word had never sounded so cute before though, and he thought he’s already going crazy. The only reason, possibly.

 

-

 

“We only have six beds,” Samuel mentions as the group enters their new dorm room. They were seven in the group, so one would have to borrow a separate mattress from the staff and would have to sleep without a proper bed.

 

“Two people can share, I volunteer my bed.” Haknyeon suggests and laughs at it thinking he’s being funny.

 

Jihoon, offended, personally thinks it wasn’t funny. “You all go on and pick wherever you want to sleep, I’m borrowing a mattress for myself.”

 

-

 

_Jihoonie_

 

Joo Haknyeon had started calling him _Jihoonie_ ever since they started rooming together. Jihoon’s mattress was located at the center of the room, beside Haknyeon’s. Every morning he would hear him groan half-asleep, “Jihoonie, what time is it?”. Or a “Good night, Jihoonie” every after practice with how Haknyeon would wish everyone sweet dreams, even though they only get at most three hours due to the nearing mission day.

 

Jihoon hasn’t had the time yet to ask about his tattoo. Or rather, he hasn’t really thought of it the past few days. His tattoo had stopped itching, and he supposes that the issue about that is fine for now.

 

Maybe it meant nothing afterall.

 

-

 

Haknyeon likes a lot of things in general. He likes people, dancing, fried chicken, spring season, squirtle, cakes (specifically the cake he’s planning to buy for Euiwoong’s birthday -- he’d have to think about that too). He likes cute things the most. He has pigs as pets, and he thought they were possibly the cutest beings in the world.

 

Lately, he’s starting to notice how cute Park Jihoon is, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do reference a lot of actual things that happened (both from the show and fanaccounts), but if ur not sure which ones r references and which ones r things I just wrote/invented feel free to ask


	3. Chapter 3

Jihoon is mad. For reasons he doesn’t know, nor was he ready to admit.

 

“Haknyeon- _hyung,_ do you think you can still do the tumbling part?” Jinyoung is the first one to speak from the group. They had all gone silent after Haknyeon fell down to his knees while holding one of his hands, with tears forming in his eyes, after practice one day.

 

Surrounded by his teammates, Haknyeon smiles at the younger trainee, “It’s just a small fracture! And it got treated already, see…” he said, showing his finger splint. “So we should go back to practice again, ok! Also Jihoonie, don’t frown too much, I’m really sorry for delaying the practice.”

 

“I’m not frowning.” Jihoon, in fact, frowns deeper. “Just rest that finger a bit and take care of yourself more so that practice would go smoothly from now on.”

 

“Ah… Is it bad that I kinda feel happy that you were worried about me?”

 

Jihoon blushes. He can feel the tip of his ears turn red, too. “T-The…”

 

Haknyeon quickly turns his head towards the other trainees. “I-I mean you guys!!! I’m thankful to be in such a great team, really thank you. I’ll work harder from now on!!”

 

-

 

The group cover mission turned out well, in Haknyeon’s opinion. Their group won, earned the benefit, and went back to their shared dorm room tired but happy.

 

He’s lying on his bed, on the verge of falling asleep when he hears a voice, suspiciously sounding like a really sleepy or maybe even a sleep-talking Daehwi, whisper to no one in particular but also to everyone inside the room. “I hope I still see you guys next mission, don’t get eliminated, okay?”

 

Haknyeon thinks about those words before he feels himself fall asleep. Somehow he’s scared, insecure, confused. He tries to convince himself that he did well today. He tries to trust that even his two second exposure in the group performance can show a lot.

 

He sleeps that night thinking he wants to prove more of himself next time, if given the chance.

 

-

 

“Jihoonie, your clothes…”

 

“Yes?” Jihoon turns around to face Haknyeon. Everyone in the room is busy packing, excited to get outside of the dorms for a few days of freedom before the first elimination. He notes Haknyeon’s still messy suitcase but decides not to comment on it, his wasn’t any better.

 

Haknyeon scrunches his face, looking like he’s unsure whether to say what he wanted to say.

 

“Why? What’s wrong with my stuff,” he asks as he puts a long-sleeved bright yellow sweater into his own suitcase. Or, well, try to put it in because he’s sure it won’t fit anymore but there must be some way.

 

Haknyeon goes through his own messy pile of clothes and pulls out a white shirt. “Nothing wrong… maybe, but I want to give you this? Just because?” He says and hands the shirt to Jihoon. “It’s clean!! Also a bit old but, uh, just try it one of these days.” _And maybe throw out some of your clothes and consider more of shirts like this,_ Haknyeon’s brain wants to add but his kind heart disagrees with the idea.

 

“Thanks? I guess? Not really my style, though…”

 

“Well maybe you should change that! I mean, try out other styles since you have a lot of fans looking at you now. You’re welcome…”


End file.
